One Piece Wiki:Character Page Layouts
The following is a guide for the layout of character pages. Note the Red text gives a description of what goes in each section. Where possible, supply the coding: '' '' alongside text as to where a piece of information came from for future and quick referencing as well as validation of information. ' ---- Character Pages should be started with a brief encyclopedic description of a character. This brief description describes the character and who they are, giving a quick hand idea of the character. Appearence This describes in detail the overall appearance of the character. The description should contain notes on important details such as tattoos and personnel item of importance. The desciption should contain enough detail to give a reader an idea on what the character looks like without a visual aid, such a picture to help them. Statistics The statistics act as a very brief list of various important and revliant infomtion to this page. Used mainly as a fast information access source, avoid going into deep details where possible as these should go else where in the article. *''Japanese Name: What the characters name in Japanes etext appears as. *''Romanized Name'': This is a literal translation of the text.'' *''English Name'': This is where the name, if supplied, is given by the Japanese verison of the series in English text. Also state what other English Dubs may call it. *''Current occupation'' : the characters current occupation is supplied here. *''Nicknames'': any nicknames the character is given during the span of the series. *''Origins'': Background details such as hometown + previous occupations are supplied here. *''Age'': If given in a SBS or directly in the manga/anime itself, the name should be written here. *''Birthday'': Again, is supplied give the Birthday of the character. May also contain details as to why the character has this birthday. *''Height'': If supplied, please write the height in its given unit *''Affiliations'': Groups the character has been assoicated with during the storyline. *''Japanese VA'': If known,the Japanese Voice Actor should be written here *''English VA'': If known the English Voice Actor should be written here. *''First Appearence'': The first time the character is seen. Please include both Manga and Anime appearances. *''Lastest Appearence'': The last time the character is seen. Please include both Manga and Anime appearances *''Rivals'': Any rivals the character has developed in the series. *''Confirmed Relatives'': Other characters related to this one *''Dream'': Their ambition in life *''Fighting Style'': A brief description of how they fight (fists, swords, kicks, etc). Avoid details about weapons + Devil Fruits used, this is just for HOW they fight not their powers and abilities. *''Devil Fruit'': If the user has one, give the name :*''Meaning'': The Direct translation from Japanese to English and what it means :*''English Name'': What the offical English translations use :*''Type'': Logia, Paramecia or Zaon :*''Effect'': What the ability passed onto the user is. *''Bounty'': If this character is given a bounty, please supply it. Personality How the characters acts overall, both to his or her enviroment as well as to other characters. Abilities and Powers Full details on what the character can do, both inside and outside of battles. Weapons Give details on any weapons used and how they are used. History Past Story What the character did before the Storyline began. Present Story Things that have happened since introduced to the Storyline. Current Events (Spoilers) Things that have happened in recent chapters. Major Battles If possible, supply any details of any major battles the Character took part in and against who. Trivia Misc. info that cannot be fitted into the article. Related Articles A quicklist of articles related to this one, such as important characters and groups. References Contains the Code '. Any information reference in the article appears here. External Links Sites of relativience to this page. ---- '''At the bottom of every Character page, please supply Categories of which this page falls into such as :' * The characters species ''' * '''Gender * Fighting style * Faction * Occupation 'This is for easy finding Via category directories. '